The present disclosure relates to microprocessor design, and, more specifically, to computer systems that facilitate the process of refining designs of microprocessors.
Microprocessor design typically involves the design of logic macros and integration components that link the logic macros together. Logic and integration designs are co-dependent; an error in either could negatively affect the timing of the other and all downstream components. Designers typically attempt to eliminate these negative timing effects in lengthy trial-and-error processes of combining logic and integration within the chip.